Terra: The Newest Avenger
by TheObsessiveFreak
Summary: Just as Nicolas Fury was finding new hopes for the Avengers Initiative, a curious and out of place young girl found her way into New York; and more specifically, to Stark Tower. This girl has a very specific skill set, and she just may be what this team-in-the-making needs.
1. Chapter One: Welcome to Stark Tower

PRELUDE:

Nicolas Fury sat at his desk looking over the plans for his last resort to save the world: the Avengers Initiative. The smallest frown tugged at the mans lips as he thought the idea over again, shutting out of the file. What if it didn't work? It hadn't done well before, and it -had- been shut down...what if his efforts ultimately failed him?

Phil Coulson enthusiastically walked though the door and pulled Fury from his thoughts, not bothering to knock. "Sir, I have good news," he started small smile on his face.

"Yes, what is it?" He replied shortly.

"Natasha talked Banner into coming down, and I've just received word that Steve Rogers has listened to what you said. He wants to come talk to you about your offer."

Fury stood up from his seat, his frown fading after a few moments of hearing this. People were finally taking this seriously.

He gave a curt nod and dismissed Coulson from his office, then walked to his coat rack to pull on his coat. Two heroes and an assassin; three people were hardly enough for what he had envisioned this group to be, but it was a start.

This tiny piece of news brought to Fury would he would need to fuel his entire endeavor: Hope.

Never in her life had Violet seen a place so devoid of nature; a place filled with steel buildings and bright, fluorescent lights, nor had she ever seen so many people in one place before. Walking along the solid, unnatural concrete sidewalks of New York City, she felt severely out of place. An old white tank top and tattered jean shorts were the only clothing she had on, and her calloused, bare feet burned as she walked along the pavement. Why on Earth had she been called here, of all places?

Ever since she was around seven years old, she had felt compelled to help the Earth. She helped plants grow, she helped baby birds who had fallen from their trees get back up and fly; she was a real life Mother Nature. And she was lead to do these tasks by, in her explanation, the earth itself. She had been alone for nearly all her life, yet somehow she was still alive and healthy. The earth was her savior; it provided her with purpose and a skill set that ordinary people would only dream of- she was able to manipulate the earth, and this power allowed her to heal the earth and aid in returning Her into Her natural, glorious state. And it was because of that burden on helping that she was here; only it wasn't known to her just yet.

Violet stopped walking as she began to pass perhaps the biggest, most gaudy building she had seen in the short time she had been walking in the City. The behemoth stood in the centre of the city, towering over the other buildings with ease. She slowly looked up at it, making out the letters on the side if the buildings balcony: STARK.

"What is a Stark?" She asked herself quietly, her brows knitting together in confusion as she thought.

"It's not a what; it's a who," started a voice coming up behind her.

She turned around quickly, green eyes widening slightly in surprise and fear. A lanky, well-dressed woman with red hair carrying a small purse had spoken, a small smile playing at her glossy lips.

"You aren't from around here, are you?"

Violet shook her head no, pulling her lower lip up between her teeth. It must have been the clothes that set her apart from the natives of this city- she did look rather homeless after all. The woman looked her over and frowned to herself.

"You...you don't even have shoes," her voice was filled with pity and mild disbelief.

Violet smiled very lightly at this comment, wriggling her toes a bit as she looked down at her feet. "No, I don't. I usually don't need them, not in the grass. This terrain, though...I may need some."

The redhead smiled softly and gave a nod, walking up the the door to the building and pulled out a plastic card, scanning it. The door opened with a small 'ding."

"Well come on; lets get you cleaned up."

Violet nodded and followed her in, a small thank you leaving her lips as she passed the woman. Her eyes widened even more as she took in the decor of the room; she had never seen such a place before. The redhead laughed a bit and looked over at her.

"Welcome to Stark Tower; my name is Pepper."


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting Tony Stark

The inside of the building was just as breathtaking as the outside had been: The decor was completely modern and sleek and all sorts of the newest technology sat out in the main room as well. Violet must have been much too absorbed in looking around because it took three tries for Pepper to finally get her attention.

"Come on then, let's get up to the living space."

Violet nodded and slowly followed the woman into the elevator, looking uneasy as the doors closed.

"What...what is this?" She asked as she eyed the panel of numbered buttons on the wall opposite her.

Pepper raised a brow "An elevator...where did you say you were from again?"

Violet smiled and couldn't help a small laugh and looks at the woman "I live where I'm needed. I stay in the woods, the forest...I've stayed in the desert once or twice."

Pepper looked intrigued as Violet spoke, trying to decipher if what the girl was saying was a joke or not.

"You say you go where you are needed," she starts. "What do you mean by that?"

As Violet opened her mouth to answer there was a loud noise outside that took her attention. It sounded like metal banging on concrete, and as Violet hurried to the window after the elevator had opened on the top floor, she realised that that was exactly what she had heard. The object that had hit the concrete was in fact metal, painted red and gold, and more remarkably, it was in the shape of a man. This metal man started to walk forward as a strange half-circle like machine followed and pulled off the metal piece by piece, revealing a shorter, well-kept man. Violet scrambled back, eyes wide.

Pepper laughed, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to quiet herself. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. This is Tony Stark, he owns this place."

Tony took a look at Violet, a brow raised at her appearance. As he walked inside the building, he looked from Violet to Pepper. "I'm going to ask nicely, since I don't want to offend anyone, but...why is there a homeless woman in my house? Again, no offense."

Pepper strode over to him, a deep frown on her face as she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and drags him over to the corner of the room. Her voice dropped to a dangerously low whisper as she spoke into his ear. "This girl looks like she has been through a lot, Tony. She was wandering around New York all day, she lives in the woods...she doesn't even have shoes! We need to help her."

Tony let out a loud, exaggerated sigh as he looks back over to the girl. He kept his voice a bit quieter than normal as he spoke to Pepper. "Fine. But if she drags dirt onto my carpet you better get it out before it stains."

With a roll of her eyes, Pepper walks back over to Violet. "Ignore him, he doesn't play well with others. I'll take you to the spare room, Tony is happy to have you."

Violet glanced at Tony, who looked the complete opposite of happy, then looked at Pepper. She had two options: Stay here or go back outside. After a moment of thinking she nods once, knowing that she wouldn't last a day in this city alone. "Okay...thank you." She glances over at Tony. "And thank you, Mr. Stark."

Tony gave a hearty, albeit fake, nod "Of course. Just clean up before you get in bed."

Pepper groaned at his comment and steered Violet toward her room. "He's not always this rude, you know. But if you do want to clean up...there is a bathroom inside your room. I'll go get you some new clothes, okay?"

Violet nodded as she walks around the room, running her hands over all of the technology but being mindful of the buttons. "Alright, thanks."

She waited until Pepper had left to walk into the bathroom, her eyes still widening as she took in everything. This house- this city- was completely different than anything she had ever seen in her entire life. She made sure the door was closed before she stripped down, walking cautiously to the shower; even that had a panel of crazy buttons to control it. It took her a good three minutes to turn on the water and another few minutes to muster up enough courage to walk into the shower. She pulled the glass closed and stood under the water, watching as dirt started to drip off of her and go down the drain.

With a small sigh, she leaned against the wall, the right half of her body still under the hot water. She was still at a loss as to why she was in New York, but at least she had somewhere to stay as she sorted things out; even if she wasn't welcomed whole-heartedly.

That man, Tony Stark, he was a sort of enigma that she wanted to figure out while she was staying with him, that was for sure. Pepper had reacted so strangely when Violet didn't know who he was, and Tony acted like a snob; he must be important somehow. The biggest question she had, though, was about that suit. What was it? How did it work? And most importantly; what did he do with it?


	3. Chapter Three: Violet

Tony was making some adjustments to his suit in his lab when he saw something walk by pass the clear, glass walls. He turned his head to see who it was, he blinking when he saw the girl at the glass looking in. With a sigh, he called for JARVIS to open the doors.

"Well, it seems like you've found my lab...by all means come in."

Violet walked in slowly, a brow raised as she looked around the room and took in everything. She was already getting used to the vast amount of foreign technology, so that didn't surprise her, but the four huge metal suits at the end of the wall did.

"What are those?" She murmured, her wide blue eyes focused on his face as she looked up at him.

He looked over to where she had been looking then looked back at her. "Those are my suits. I keep all of them..the far one is the oldest and the newest is this one." He motioned to the newer looking one that was laid out on a table.

Violet nodded, slowly walking around the table once before she stopped on the other side, farthest from Tony. "What do you do with these?"

Tony sat in his chair and reclined back, his dark eyes studying her face. Was she serious? She didn't know who he was? "I save the world, sweetheart. Now enough about me, lets get talking about you. Who are you and where do you come from?"

The woman's lips drew into a small smile as she sat on the corner of the table, crossing her legs. "My name is Violet and I am from..." She trailed off, her brows furrowing slightly. "I'm not sure where I'm from. I was found in the woods, though, a long ways from here, when I was a baby."

Tony looked at her oddly, he opening up a database on one of his computers. "And how old are you?"

"26." She watched him as he furiously typed 'Baby found in woods, 1986,' then frowned as she saw several files began to pop up.

He used his hands to drag the files into the air, he smirking lightly at Violet's new, shocked expression. He was quiet for a few minutes before he narrowed his search down to three files.

"Alright," he started, reclining back in his chair again. "We have three possible matches: Washington, North Carolina, and Colorado." He looks back to her, the smallest smile twitching to the right side of his lips. "Come over here and look."

She hopped off the table and walked over, her damp blonde hair hitting Tony's shoulder as she moved closer. She scanned over the files before sighing, admitting softly "I don't think any of those are me...um..." She paused to think, speaking again after several moments. "Can you type in... 'Samuel?' The family that found me, their last names were Samuel."

Tony gave a curt nod before typing it in, starting back over using the new information. As he searched, he spoke. "Tell me more about yourself; well, what you know."

"I don't know too much, but here's what I do know: my name is Violet,and when I was a baby, my mom and dad left me in the woods. A few days later, a couple found me and took me in. They couldn't have a child themselves, so they treated me as if I were their own child. I lived with them until I was about sixteen, and then they died. They never told anyone about me, so I couldn't stay with anyone." She noticed a brief change in his expression. "But it was okay because the the earth took care of me."

This grabbed Tony's attention immediately. He looked over at her, hand frozen on the keyboard. "The earth took care of you. Right, of course, why didn't I realise."

Violet sighed. "You don't understand. The earth and I we...we're connected." She looked at him, eyes pleading that he would understand, but he gave her an almost irritated looking expression.

"Listen, Flower Child...you're going to have to explain this to me more because one of us is having some sort of miscommunication."

She sighed and took a seat on the floor beside his chair, looking up at him as he spoke. "When I was little, I never felt...scared. I mean, after everything I went though, I never felt like something bad had happened. Then when I was six, I found out that I can do things. Things that other kids couldn't. And I started to feel like what I could do had a purpose, like I was supposed to do these things for a reason. After the Samuels died, and I was on my own, I went straight back to the woods I was found in. I felt safe and happy and I suddenly realised that...that I am here to help the earth."

The room feel silent after she stopped talking, even Tony, who usually had something to say after everything was at a loss. He stood up after a few minutes and held out a hand to her, a small smile forming at his lips. "I do t know about you, but i could use a drink right about now."

She accepted his hand and he pulled her up to her feet, she nodding a little bit as she followed him into his kitchen, accepting a glass half-filled with vodka.

"Now tell me about this earth connection."

((I want to give a quick thank you to everyone who has been reading Terra: The Newest Avenger. Wow! I never thought I would get so many people into this! So thank you all so very much and please comment! I would love some more feedback!))


	4. Chapter Four: The Connection

Tony had never met someone quite like Violet. She spoke with such a soft voice yet she commanded more attention than JARVIS did. He watched her closely as she began to tell the story of her connection, taking sips of his alcohol only when she paused to recall information, as she did frequently.

"I can manipulate the earth, you see. She- the Earth- gave me these abilities so that I could help heal her and keep everyone here safe."

Tony nodded slowly, taking everything in. "Can I see something?"

Violet nodded a bit and smiled, setting her drink down. "Have you got a plant? Your house is mostly...technology and nonliving things."

"I know, isn't it great?" He smirked and walked away to pick up one of the only plants that he had in his house; a lone orchid in a small glass pot over by the windowsill. "It was a present from my secretary, that woman you met, Peper."

She nodded a bit and smiled, taking the flower and set it on the coffee table. Tony watched in anticipation as the strange woman placed her hand over the top of the flower, her head cocking slightly to the right. The orchid started to grow, her hand moving higher and higher as it did so that it wouldn't hit her hand.

Tony's eyes went wide, his lips hovering just so over the rim of his glass. She wasn't completely crazy; she really could do these things with nature. She put her hand back to her side and flashed a smile, sitting back down and picking up her drink.

"That...was amazing. Truly. And I rarely say that anything besides me is amazing." Tony nodded as if to reinforce what he had said, unable to say anything but praise.

Violet giggled, finishing off her drink. "Well thank you very much."

Tony sat back and watched her silently, trying to get a better feel of her. She was so naive, so innocent, yet she was able to play it off as something less than unintelligence. He couldn't blame her for her ignorance because she couldn't help it- hell, he wouldn't expect someone who grew up in the middle of the woods to know certain things, let alone all that he knew. Something about these powers of hers intrigued him, and suddenly, he wasn't dreading having to keep her here.

An idea started to pass his mind as he watched the girl look around the room, legs crossed but uncomfortably so. She looked so out of place, especially in the clothes Pepper had brought for her.

"I have an idea for something you can do, Violet. You like it here, right?"

She nodded and looked back to him, unsure of where he was going with this. "Yes, I like it here, I just have to get used to all the steel and concrete...why?"

"Well," he started, putting down his glass. "What do you say about, in the morning, taking a tour of Manhattan? I can show you around, we can get some lunch...maybe I could get Pepper to take you to a spa afterwards?"

Violet looked at him for a moment, thinking about his offer. She new what a spa was- she had been to small towns before- but she had never been to one. She nodded slowly after a long break of silence and smiled "I think that that sounds lovely."

Tony gave a charming smile and commanded JARVIS to set an alarm and page Pepper about the spa, then he stood. "Well good, then. I say it's bedtime now, how about you?"

With a small smile, Violet rose from her seat and started back toward the elevators to head to her floor, giving him a small wave of her fingers. "Sleep well, Tony."

He gave a little wave back and watched as she left, staying on the couch. He pulled out his Stark phone and started to do more web searching, trying to find more answers. Violet had such extraordinary skills, they had to have been formed somehow- but he wasn't about to buy that "Mother Earth" crap.

/Want to say a quick thanks to you guys- nearly 400 views! I love you all so much. Keep rating and commenting!


End file.
